


Unanswered Messages

by FriendlessDetective



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, John Watson (mentioned) - Freeform, Sherlock does not know how to cope, many implications whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlessDetective/pseuds/FriendlessDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has never been the best at coping. And certainly not in a situation like this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Messages

We need groceries. -SH

Bring milk. -SH

New case is boring. You should come help. -SH

Found the murder. It was the wife. I told them as soon as I got there. It’s infuriating I still have to prove it. Idiots should just take my word for it by now. -SH

You’d tell me to leave the flat, but nothing’s over a seven. They are threes at most. -SH

It’s very dull here without you to keep me company. -SH

Mary tried to visit me today. I played the violin. -SH

You still haven’t gotten the milk. It’s been two weeks. Must I do everything myself? -SH

Mrs. Hudson keeps suggesting I go out more. If you could tell her I’m perfectly fine, that would be appreciated. -SH

The funeral was today. I can see why you hated going to mine. Everyone was crying. I left early. I think Mary’s annoyed at me for it. I don’t care. She’s your wife, not mine. -SH

Lestrade suggested I take some time off. I told him some fairly crude things and demanded a case. I doubt we are friends. -SH

I went out and got the milk today. I hate grocery shopping. -SH

Nothing further from anyone but Molly and Mrs. Hudson. The world has lost interest in me. -SH

I didn’t like it anyways. -SH

Phone call from Mycroft. He’s told me to stop texting you, that it’s been two weeks since the funeral, and I need to move on and forget. I hung up and sent him a picture of a cake. Perhaps not the nicest thing, but I figured you’d appreciate the gesture. -SH

Molly yelled at me today. Asked me why I don’t care. She’s wrong, but I let her yell. Unfortunately, I still didn’t get the body parts I needed. -SH

Two months, and a billion boring cases. I’m so bored. -SH

Why aren’t you here? You should be here. It’s wrong. -SH

Everyone is still mad at me. Somehow I think it’s because I haven’t looked sad. Should I be sorry? -SH  
John, I don’t understand anyone. Everyone expects me to, they don’t bother explaining. -SH

I miss you. -SH

I’m sorry. -SH

Mycroft phoned again. Three months, he says. I don’t care. -SH

I think my brother is going to take away my phone plan. Doesn’t matter. He can’t stop me typing anyways, even if the texts are going nowhere. -SH

I’m so sorry John. I need your help. -SH

Mycroft thinks I am deluding myself. He’s wrong. What an insufferable bastard. -SH

Haven’t heard from Mary in a month. I think she’s gone back to being a freelance assassin. Wouldn’t surprise me. I am considering becoming a serial killer myself. -SH

Cases are boring, and I know you would throw a fit if you knew. I am not addicted, though. However, the world seems to think I am. -SH

I meant to tell you, that day. When I thought I wasn’t ever going to see you. I was going to tell you how much you meant to me. How important you have been, how lost I was going to be without you. I think you understood, but it’s hard to tell sometimes. -SH

I am lost without you. -SH

I’m sorry. For everything. -SH

It has been a year. Mycroft seems to think my texting is problematic. I don’t text you that often. -SH

My hands are bleeding. I smashed a few vases. Being angry did not help at all. It seems very delayed, as well. -SH

I need a new microscope. I broke it. -SH

Too quickly. I hate emotions. I shouldn’t have taken any advice to try and feel them, because they won’t let me be. -SH

I am sorry. Truly. For everything I have done. I didn’t even stay for the funeral. -SH

I can’t even admit out loud. Or over text. That’s supposed to be part of moving on, isn’t it? Accepting it happened? -SH  
I don’t want to move on. You are not a passing moment in my life. -SH

I’m sorry. You would want me to keep going, but I can’t. I don’t know what to do. -SH

You can’t help me. -SH

You aren’t here to help me. -SH

I miss you. -SH

Harry is an alcoholic again. When she came over, I put up with her for your sake. She is insufferable, and kept telling me she could drive home. I think she shouldn’t have a license. -SH

1 year, 3 months, 7 days. Approximately 45 minutes. -SH

I still refuse to say it. It’s already too real. I usually pride myself on my not being childish. -SH

Now I honestly don’t care. -SH

No one talks to me. I drive them all off. Most on purpose. You’re probably annoyed with me. -SH

I can’t, John. -SH

I’m scared. -SH

1 year, 6 months, 16 days, and 54 minutes. -SH

I believe I may be an addict. -SH

There is no one. Why am I the last man standing? I never expected to live a long life. -SH 

If you can call this living. -SH

I’m sorry. -SH

Stop yelling at me. -SH

I don’t care. -SH

I refuse to take your opinion on this matter. -SH

You are dead. And nothing will change that. -SH

I don’t believe in miracles. I never have. -SH

I’m sorry. -SH

Perhaps we’ll met again, although I never believed in life after death. However, I feel the comfort would be helpful. -SH

Goodbye, John. -SH


End file.
